M-Chronicles
M-Chronicles '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra and follows the perspective of recovering ex-Hora Aya n'Sully. It is followed by M-Chronicles 2 : Mercy. Main Arc A Strange Cure Aya n'Sully wakes from a coma, in which she dreamt of adventures within a strange world. Barely recovering from the harsh truth her adventures were a dream, back to her ordinary, lonely life after Marisa distanced from her, she finds off the famous Golden Pharmaceutics company has created a seemingly miracle cure to all ailments. Aya, not having much to lose and interested in losing her asthma and other physical conditions, agrees to test the cure. She is warmly welcomed by Golden Pharmaceutics's kind president Gilian Or as well as the scientist and doctor Osmond Dolm. She is injected with the cure, which seems to work, resoring Aya n'Sully to a peak physical condition. However, a strange man called Nao Strelian soon bursts into the clinic and, despite Golden agent Diane Huntings's intervention, uses strange abilities to kidnap Aya. To the Alchemists' Refuge Nao apologizes to Aya and leads her to a gigantic underground haven of serenity and nature, which he calls the '''Alchemists' Refuge. He introduces himself as an Alchemist - able to manipulate Anima, the flow of life. He then guides her towards his master, Mizuki Gaiun. Mizuki explains to Aya that she was injected with a substance with a strong corrupting influence, and attempts to purify her. His endeavors seem successful, and Mizuki asks Aya to rest here while she recovers. However, Aya is still haunted by strange visions and dreams, which make her disobey and go to the surface. She then encounters a dandy introducing himself as Ivan Esterin. Ivan explains to Aya that Alchemists are actually divided in two : Positive Alchemists who sacrifice their own lives to use power, and Negative Alchemists who drain others' lives in order to acquire immortality and greater power. Ivan, a Negative Alchemist himself, berates the Positive Alchemists who helped Aya, telling them that they discriminate their Negative counterparts and have sealed the greatest Negative Alchemist of all time, the incarnate Philosopher's Stone. Aya follows Ivan's lead and finds out that there is in fact a body in suspended animation within a crystal, a body missing a limb. Aya instinctively understands that this arm was stolen and used to create the remedy flowing in her veins - the cells of Megistos, the greatest Alchemist. The Revival Aya, shocked by the reveal, her mind weakened, begins to hear voices - the voice of Megistos within her. His will having survived thousand years of imprisonment, the alchemist demands a sacrifice - enough Anima to be able to incarnate once again in the material world. Aya feels the presence of something within her, a spark of power once wielded but forgotten. Using that fragment of power, she gives and and allows the alchemist to resurrect. Megistos grabs a weakened and almost dying Aya and drains the Anima in the air to heal her. He decides to celebrate his victory by returning to the Negative Alchemists' refuge - the Vampires' Castle, named after the way Positive Alchemists label their negative counterparts as bloodsuckers. While his return is celebrated, Megistos berates Ivan and the other Negative Alchemists, calling them weak, and seeking to install a new era of chaos and freedom on earth, according to his own philosophy. Aya begins to discuss with the brutal Alchemist, trying to understand him, and attempts to learn from him, interested by his ideals and powers. An amused Megistos helps Aya and experiments on her, seeking to awaken the cells within her. The experiment, with Aya's help, is a success, resulting with the birth of a second living Philosopher's Stone. Conflicts Reborn Megistos prepares for war against Positive Alchemy, using his powers to raise a clone army. At the same time, the castle is visited by Osmond. The man reveals himself to be a former Positive Alchemist who wished for the power to resurrect his lost love, but who found no way in Positive Alchemy to do so. He then took Megistos's arm and used it as a way to create several bodies in hope that one of them would resurrect Megistos, asking the alchemist to raise his former love. Megistos is annoyed by the man's weakness, yet respectful of his ruthlessness, and Aya encourages him to resurrect Osmond's fiancee. Megistos marches alongside his army, but before he can make a full-fledged attack, Elene Veitie, another Negative Alchemist and Nao's ancient girlfriend, warns Megistos that something is wrong with the arm of his ancient body. Unable to localize it, Megistos ends up leaving the matter to Aya who investigate and learns another man, Alex Spencer, has infiltrated Golden Pharmaceutics and stolen the arm, intending to plunge it into the world's water reserves and force evolution this way. Fight for the Equilibrium By the time Aya and Megistos arrive to the lake where Alex Spencer stands, it is too late - the water has already been "infected" by Megistos's cells. Megistos uses his considerable power to entirely freeze the lake and prevent the cells from spreading, but the endeavor severly weakens him. Aya brings an exhausted Megistos to the Alchemists' refuge where he can recover ; the two have a vision of Megistos's ancient master and the first alchemist, Hermes, who gave up on his life to protect the Refuge. Despite the rancor between the two, Hermes watches over Megistos while Aya confronts Alex one last time. Positive Alchemists have reunited around the lake to perform a massive purification ceremony, helped by Negative Alchemists for the first time. But Alex arrives in a small plane and attempts to bombard the ice and break it. Aya confronts Alex within the plane, a brutal battle ending with the plane crashing, Aya and Alex barely surviving. An unconscious Alex is arrested by the authorities, while Aya, having saved the world alongside the other Alchemists, reunites with Megistos and celebrates a new era. Characters * Aya n'Sully * Megistos * Hermes * Nao Strelian * Diane Huntings * Elene Veitie * Mizuki Gaiun * Osmond Dolm * Ivan Esterin * Alex Spencer * Gilian Or Trivia * The M in M-Chroncles obviously stands for Megistos. Category:Interra Category:Storyline